


End of the Twilight

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [18]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Hibiki Wataru, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Every evening, Eichi watches the sunset from the top of the hill.





	End of the Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH IT'S ONE DAY LAAAAAAAAAATE  
> But I was busy af from yesterday to this noon so hahahahahahahahahahaha ANYWAY  
> Fictober day 18: “You should have seen it.”  
> Enjoy

Eichi was sitting on the ground, watching the horizon. He was sitting at the top of the hill, enjoying the wind in his hair and against his neck, the sun caressing his face before it was completely set. It felt nice, though a little bit nostalgic; and even though he had no regret, sometimes, he wished he could just go there one last time. He never would, of course. It was too late.

When the last rays on the sun left his face, he could hear footsteps behind him. He didn't move, though, not really eager to leave the scenery. It made Eichi feel alive, while reminding him he shouldn't forget what had happened. The person walked until he was next to his sides, and watched the horizon in his turn. The blond didn't need too look at him to know he probably was looking absolutely stunning, discheveled and his eyes not fully opened yet, his red irises looking lost between two worlds. Yet, he still turned towards the newcomer, because that was another view he never would be bored of.

"You were looking at it again, weren't you?" Rei's soft voice asked, a yawn following the question.

"I just wish I could check on them," Eichi whispered, trying to hide his actual feelings.

The red gaze turned towards him, and Rei sat next to him, their knees touching, one of his cold, cold hands holding Eichi's. He didn't say anything more, understanding anything he'd say could add to the difficulty of the situation. Eichi wasn't angry or annoyed, like the other one seemed to believe. Rather, he was thankful for Rei to be by his sides and to offer him such a life. He could stay on the hill all he wanted, watch the sunset every night. But the sunset would never mean the same thing as it used to. They used to meet only at the sunset, in secret, spending an hour together and then wait for the next day.

"I'm sure everything is alright," Rei smiled, before granting him a kiss on his temple, "And they probably hope that you, too, are alright."

Eichi nodded, his blue eyes looking one last time at the horizon for the night.

"You're right," he agreed, taking the cold, cold hands in his, "Let's go."

The both of them stood on their feet, walking towards a new direction. Eichi's breath was steady, and he didn't lose energy anymore. He felt better than ever, and having Rei by his sides felt even more healing. He felt like running, dancing, singing. So, when going down the hill, he started running, laughing as Rei started to chase him as a game. When the other one joined him, catching him in his arms, Eichi laughed, bringing him into a dance, singing in a low voice at first, almost inaudible. But when Rei joined him in it, he gave up all the restraints he always put on himself.

He looked crazy, maybe, but he didn't care. He didn't need to care anymore, and just wanted to have fun, now. Rei's gaze, full of love, made him want to do all kind of crazy things and never have to apologize for it, to be as clingy and childish and stupid as he wanted to.

He wanted to see more of this world, to write about it all, to tell stories about that place he'd never go back to. People there couldn't know about it. They couldn't see the twilight as it really was; Rei was a special case. Eichi suspected him from being as the same side of the twilight as him, but they never talked about it. It didn't matter. Rei was there, _had been_ there when he needed him too.

"You should have seen it," Eichi smiled, looking towards the man he loved, "When everyone just joined to sing together, when we left classes so we could go to the amusement park. When my friends were taking turns in helping me sneak out out of my workplace."

A saddened smile took place on his lips.

"You should have seen him, too.

\- Wataru?"

Rei knew. Eichi had talked about the man he admired the most a few times already, and had admitted he used to have a crush on him - until they had met, just at the twilight, at the hour their worlds linked.

"Wataru," Eichi confirmed, "You'd have loved him. He hated me so much at the beginning. And yet he was my best comfort for a while."

His memories of that time were blurry, for some reason. Eichi hadn't been a good person for a good eighteen years of his life. He knew it. But being surrounded was the best thing that had happened to him. The day he had to leave... He remembered them being scared, hurt, shouting his names and other unclear words. He remembered telling them he would be alright, he wouldn't be alone.

That was the last time he had seen the twilight ever open, and he knew it wouldn't anymore. It was alright. For the first time in the life of Tenshouin Eichi, twenty-three years old, everything was alright.

"Rei!" he sang, jumping and dancing and running towards the house they now shared, "Thank you! I love you!"

The red-eyed man smiled back, almost laughing, joining him in his game.

"I love you too," the one he sometimes called a vampire whispered, before brushing his lips against Eichi's.

When the door closed, he had forgotten all about going back to the other side of the twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (and pulling up with my shit) ♥ I don't know if the actual idea of this work will show but I did my best!


End file.
